


Sirius Black's Mission to Mexico

by J2_Harry_Potter_Fans



Series: The switch universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Harry_Potter_Fans/pseuds/J2_Harry_Potter_Fans
Summary: After escaping from Azkaban Sirius Black goes full Muggle. He leaves Britain and heads to Mexico. The only problem, Sirius has no clue how planes work. Watch as one man goes on a world tour in a desperate attempt to get to Mexico. Meanwhile the ministry is chasing him down, if only he actually knew that.THIS WORK IS SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS OUR OTHER WORK. YOU CAN STILL READ THIS SEPERATELY THOUGH.
Series: The switch universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702519
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

Sirius was excited. He was off to Mexico. The only problem was he couldn't use magic so he had to do this the Muggle way. If only Mooney was here, he'd know how to do this. Stupid teaching job, stupid Mooney making him agree. That wasn't important now though he thought as he stepped onto a plane. He was still incredulous about its ability to fly but Mooney said it was the quickest way across countries so he would deal with it. He put his "carry on" luggage above his head and sat down. It was weird having a limit on what he could bring. If was allowed to use magic he could bring everything, but no. Magic is traceable so the only magic things he had was the banks Muggle phone number so he wouldn't run out of money and an instant translator as he couldn't speak a word of Spanish. Oh no the lady working at the front of the plane has been speaking this entire time hasn't she. He picked up the laminated sheet so it looked like he was paying attention and because he saw the guy next to him also had the sheet out. The plane shook moved around on the ground for a bit and then they were in the sky. Not as fun as a broomstick but probably more efficient. After far too long the plane landed. Everyone shuffled off. Through all the gates and outside. It was only then Sirius realised his mistake. This wasn't Mexico.


	2. Crazy Canada

It was Canada.  
Why wasn't he in Mexico? He had gotten on a plane just like Mooney had said that he was supposed to. But as he stepped out of the airport he saw that the signs were most definitely not in Spanish but in English.  
Look on the bright side, he told himself. You won't need your instant translator.  
He stood alone and confused for a good while, wondering how he was to get to Mexico from here before anything happened.  
"Excuse me, good sir," said a man beside him. "Are you quite all right? You look lost."  
"I am a bit lost," said poor Sirius.  
"Where are you trying to get to?" said the man. "Perhaps I can take you there."  
"You can take me to Mexico?" said Sirius, excitement rising in his throat.  
The man burst out laughing. "I don't know about Mexico! That's a bit far away. But I can offer you some maple syrup if it's any consolation."  
At the mention of maple syrup, Sirius' attention was sparked. He loved maple syrup!  
"Maple syrup?" he repeated. "Where?"  
"At the hockey game I'm about to go to," said the man. "Would you like to come?"  
"Um... sure..." said Sirius. "Why not?"  
"My name is Thomas, by the way," said the man, outstretching his hand, which Sirius shook. "What's yours?"  
"Uh... Sirius," said Sirius, before realising that Mooney would have told him to come up with a fake name instead of using his real one in case the Ministry was after him. He panicked for a moment, but Thomas seemed to take no notice.  
Half an hour later, he was sitting before a hockey game was about to start, eating some pancakes with maple syrup and drinking coffee with Thomas, who was apparently a hockey fanatic.  
The hockey game was very exciting: the Toronto Blueshirts vs the Quebec Bulldogs. Sirius enjoyed it a lot, but, personally, he would rather watch a Quidditch match - maybe between the Montrose Magpies and the Holyhead Harpies. The Quebec Bulldogs won 5-4, and, even though Thomas had been rooting for the Toronto Blueshirts, his good spirits didn't seem to be shaken one bit.  
"Well," said Sirius. "I suppose I should get back to the airport. I have a flight to Mexico to catch."  
"What time is it at?" asked Thomas.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your flight? When does it leave?"  
"Uh... one o'clock?"  
Thomas looked panicked. "One o'clock? It's almost half-past two - you've missed it!"  
"Did I say one o'clock?" said Sirius. "I meant one o'clock tomorrow morning. I mean - tomorrow afternoon. I think. Anyway, I need to get to the airport."  
Thomas gave him a lift to the airport, and, after making sure he had plenty of pancakes with maple syrup for the journey and wishing him a good flight, he left Sirius to get on the plane.  
Thomas is a nice guy, Sirius thought, munching on his pancakes. But I'm ready to go to Mexico now.  
He got on his flight, and sat back, closing his eyes. To Mexico.


	3. Eccentric in Estonia

Ok so he had to book a flight in advance. He'd forgotten about that but now he was on a plane again. Maybe he just has to think harder about Mexico. He wished he had Mooney's Muggle phone number to call. Or even better he wished he had Mooney. Instead all he had was the bank which he used to buy another flight. Those stupid Goblins were laughing at his misfortune he knew it. If he wasn't a Black they would rat him out for sure. The plane landed and he once again wasn't in Mexico.

Well someone helped last time he would take the initiative this time.  
"Excuse me ma'am. You wouldn't happen to know where we are" He tapped her on the shoulder  
" The airport" she replied pulling her luggage closer.  
"That's not what I meant" Sirius wasn't a patient person and this lady was already grinding on his nerves.  
"Tallinn, capital city of Estonia"  
"Thanks bye"

Yep definitely not Mexico but he guessed he might as well explore. Maybe pick up a postcard, if muggles had those.

He liked the buildings they were nice. The cobblestone streets reminded him of home. He wandered around, he found an ATM where he could use the Muggle card Mooney got him to get money. He even found a postcard, it didn't move but it was still nice. He sent it to Hogwarts via 'Mail' not owls which was fun.

He found a place called Toompea hill which had great views and even had a square at the top with restaurants and cafés. This was good as he was hungry. He continued exploring, booked a plane for the next day and went to a pub and hotel. He was sure he'd make it to Mexico tomorrow. Plus this was fun. Maybe it would be okay if he didn't make it to Mexico just yet.


	4. Jubilant in Japan

Sirius really had to figure out how airports work. He looked around Tokyo and smiled, it wasn't Mexico but this would do for now. He travelled along the bustling city streets.

He ended up in a place called "Yurakucho" with pubs underneath the railway had a couple drinks and asked about good tourist spots around. He was told to go to "Akihabara" and so he headed off.

Unbeknownst to Sirius a group of Aurors had been sent after him. They followed the post card to Estonia and were searching for him. They didn't think he'd be willing to give up magic so they figured he was still there. Until they got an anonymous tip from Japan saying he'd been spotted there. So they apparated to Japan.

Of course Sirius was completely oblivious to the manhunt and was aimlessly wandering around excited by the different sights he had had fun at Akihabara he especially enjoyed the maid café. Now he was in a place called 'Yoyogi park' he found out it was the largest park in Tokyo. He watched street performers and listened to music. He had picked up a postcard earlier to send to Mooney at Hogwarts and settled in a hotel for the night. Unaware of the people still searching for him.


	5. Amazing America

Sirius got off of the plane. Finally Mexico. No, actually, not Mexico. America. Close enough. He could almost walk there. But, judging from his surroundings, he thought he was probably closer to Canada than to Mexico. Sighing, he decided he would have to get on another plane. One of them had to take him to Mexico at some point, surely.

He went to McDonald's and ordered himself a Big Mac to munch on while he figured out where to go next. While he was here, he might as well see what there was to see. Unfortunately for him, he was still completely unaware that the Ministry was after him, and that they were just now apparating to the USA to try and find him. Luckily, America is a big country, so there was no way that they would be able to find him before he got on another plane. He asked the confused waiter which state they were in and, when he found out that he was in New York, he became very excited. He'd always wanted to go to New York! He went to visit the Empire State Building and Central Park and the Statue of Liberty. He wanted to stay for longer, but he eventually thought that, if he was ever going to get to Mexico, he should probably go and get on another plane.

Upon arriving at the airport, he asked around for a plane to Mexico, but, without much luck, he just ended up reverting to his previous tactic of just getting on any old plane.  
"One of them has to take me to Mexico at some point," he thought to himself.


	6. Rushing in Russia

Sirius was starting to dislike the cold. He stood in the cold snow of Moscow, Russia shaking in his winter jacket which was the first thing he bought after getting off the plane. He had been so close. America. Now he was back to square one. Or step two actually he was pretty sure Russia was close to Estonia. He knew his geography. 

He was getting better with this whole tourism thing actually getting a tourism leaflet before heading off to the Pushkin museum of Fine arts. It was interesting but he'd never been a huge fan of art. At least Muggle paintings couldn't yell at him.

Continuing on he made his way to Kremlin. It was a beautifully large castle. There seemed to be alot to explore. He bounced along excited to get the true tourist experience, even if this wasn't Mexico, this was great practice.

As Sirius set off to explore Kremlin the Aurors searched Moscow for him.  
"If he thinks country hopping will get us off his trail he's dead wrong" growled one auror, Jameson.  
"Why Russia? It's so cold! Why couldn't he choose somewhere nice and warm like Spain or something" complained Jameson's partner Grey rubbing his arms for warmth.  
"Stop being such a crybaby. We have a job to do" Jameson pushed passed him, "come on let's check some of the more underground places. I doubt he'd be dumb enough to be out in the open"

Sirius was having alot of fun. He'd stopped by a gift shop to get a postcard and was now wandering around the red square. There were quite a few people about which was fun. He got to see st. Basil's cathedral which was stunning. However it was getting dark so he headed off to find a hotel for the night.

Jameson and Grey searched for hours after Sirius had retired to bed. Only stopping after Grey's whining got to Jameson. She had yelled at him for quite a bit about that. They unknowing settled into the same hotel as our charming protagonist. They would continue the search tomorrow.


	7. Brilliant Brazil

And so, the next morning, Sirius got up out of his hotel room, had a lovely hotel breakfast on the other side of the room from the man and woman who were trying to figure out how to find him, before collecting his things and leaving for the airport. To Mexico, he thought. Maybe.  
At first, when he got off of his flight, for a brief moment, he almost leapt with excitement. Had he really made it to Mexico? There were several tourists walking about wearing sunhats that looked like they could be sombreros, and there were several houses with bright colours on them. It was warm, sunny, and people were speaking a different language. Could it be Spanish?  
However, then, he noticed the huge statue on the horizon. Christ the Redeemer. He wasn't in Mexico, but in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. And as for the people, they were speaking Portuguese. He heard now that it wasn't Spanish.  
"Well," he said to himself out loud. "Brazil is cool, too. I should explore."  
He wandered around for a while, before finally finding the travel agency. He asked the woman behind the desk where were some cool places to go.  
"Well," she said. "There's the Amazon Rainforest and the stunning capital city-"  
"Wait," said Sirius. "Aren't we in the capital city right now? Rio de Janeiro, right?"  
The woman muttered something about clueless tourists, and said, with obvious impatience. "No, Brasilia is the capital of Brazil. Why everybody thinks it's Rio de Janeiro, I have no clue."  
"Oh," said Sirius. "Okay."  
So he explored the rainforest for a while, seeing lots of different animals: birds, monkeys, and even a couple of sloths, and then enjoyed the rich culture of Brasilia.  
"As much as I love Brazil," said Sirius to himself, as he licked the ice cream he had bought and watched the Samba dancing that was going on in the streets of the city centre. "I do think it's about time I get to Mexico. Back to the airport with me, then."


	8. Carefree in Cuba

Sirius got off the plane, through customs and out of the airport. Upon stepping outside, he gasped. He wasn't sure where he was - although it definitely wasn't Mexico - but it was stunning. There were so many brilliant and beautiful houses everywhere painted pink, blue, yellow, every colour Sirius could possibly think of. There was a building that looked like some sort of cathedral, which was a marvellous white with a marble dome on top. But it was the flags hung around all over the streets that made Sirius realise where he was: Cuba. And, if he was correct, he would most probably be in Havana, the capital city.  
"Well," he thought to himself. "I've never been to Cuba before, and I probably won't ever be back again, so, while I'm here anyway, I might as well explore."  
And so he set off towards the travel agency (which he must have walked past at least three times before noticing). The woman behind the counter recommended he pay a visit to Varadero, which was reasonably close by - only a couple of hours on the bus the journey would only cost him a few pounds.  
So Sirius caught the bus to Varadero, completely unaware that two Ministry officials had been delayed, and had missed the exact same bus.  
One uncomfortable journey later, Sirius was bitterly wishing he could safely apparate. However, when he stepped off the bus, his bitterness disappeared and was replaced by a sweet sensation of awe. Varadero was beautiful. The aquamarine-coloured sea was lined by golden sandy beaches, each full of tourists and dotted with palm trees. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked around. He swam in the sea for a while, and (upon realising he couldn't dry himself off by magic) sat in the sun for a long while before going to a café, where he ate some delicious local cuisine: rice with chicken and shrimps in coconut sauce, which he hadn't expected to like, but ended up ordering himself a second plate.  
"I should probably get back to Havana and catch the next plane," he thought. "One of these days I've got to end up in Mexico, right?"  
Frowning and sighing, he left Varadero by bus again, ready for his next adventure.


	9. Irrational in Iceland

Sirius was in Iceland, the capital city to be exact. Reykjavik. He had no clue how he was supposed to pronounce that but it seemed nice enough. he made his way along to a church "hallgrimskirkja" it was incredibly tall and he had a fun time.

He made his way to the Sun Voyager modern art built on a Viking ship. It was amazing to look at he decided to hang around for a bit and enjoy it.

Meanwhile Grey and Johnson were searching the island for a certain criminal.  
"Why is this place called Iceland anyway there's no ice, it should be called volcano land, it has lots of those" Grey went on bored out of his mind. When he took this job he thought it would be more fun they were going around the world any way why couldn't he enjoy it.  
"Grey could you please be quiet. This job is hard enough without me being driven insane by your rambling" Johnson cut in, she just wanted to find this guy it had been nearly a month and she wanted to see her daughter again. 

They walked past the sun Voyager. Grey suggested they stop for a bit but Johnson insisted they keep looking and so the marched right by their criminal.

Back with Sirius he was having a grand time. He made his way to the Harps Reykjavik concert hall. The shows were amazing. He realised that it was getting late so retired to a hotel. He couldn't believe he'd been out for over a month and still hadn't found Mexico. Maybe next time.


	10. Peaceful Peru

Sirius half-expected that he wouldn't be in Mexico when he got off his latest plane ride, although part of him hoped he would. Before long, he realised that he was to be disappointed. Wherever he was, it definitely was not Mexico, although he could distinctly hear some people speaking Spanish, so he must have been close by. He resorted to his usual tactic of visiting the travel agency to find out where he was.  
"Lima, Peru," the woman behind the counter told him. "You can walk the Inca Trail or go to the Amazon rainforest."  
"The Inca Trail sounds fun," said Sirius.  
"It's a four-day hike," said the woman.  
Sirius decided that he was probably not up for a four-day hike, so he settled for seeing some of Lima's most famous sights instead: he visited the Huaca Pucllana, which he thought was fascinating - they were the remains of a pre-Incan pyramid. He also visited Plaza de Armas and the Historic Centre where he ate some local food which consisted of guinea pig and a potato casserole.  
"It's a wonder the Ministry hasn't found me yet," he thought as he made his way to the airport, passing some Ministry members who were looking for him but did not recognise him thanks to the extravagant hat which he had bought that covered his face.  
"I like Peru," Sirius thought to himself as he boarded yet another flight. "But it's not as good as Mexico. I've never been to Mexico, but I still know that when I get there, it's going to be the best destination yet."


	11. Lovely in Lithuania

Lithuania. It was nice here Sirius decided. He stood in Vilnius, the capital city. He wandered up to the campanile of St John's church. It was supposedly the highest point in town and he was taken away by the views. He got recommended to go on the church trail. He looked at all the beautiful churches from St Mikalojaus church to the Vilnius cathedral.

He stopped by the Verkiai regional park enjoying the lakes and greenery. He stopped by the Verkiai Mill, a beer restaurant to have a drink and get some lunch.  
He learned about the gate of dawn and decided to go walk under it. After all it's quite impressive to stand under something that has existed longer that Machu Picchu.

He wandered about the old town of Vilnius, it was so pretty with its pastel streets. One of the largest surviving medieval towns in northern Europe apparently. He went to some of the pubs around the area and was surprised by how good they were. Muggle alcohol was officially better than any firewhiskey.

He watched the sun go down on the hill of the three crosses, it was beautiful. He was glad he didn't end up in Mexico right away. So he could experience this. Still he was excited to finally make it there.


	12. Troubled in Thailand

Sirius was starting to get worried. It had been so long yet he still wasn't in Mexico. The fact that he hadn't ended up there even by happenstance was eating at him. This put a shadow over his visit to Bangkok, Thailand. At this rate it would take years and a full world tour to get to Mexico. At times like this Sirius missed Remus and his ability to know what he was doing the most.

Sighing he went to explore. There was no reason to let his melancholy ruin his ability to enjoy what would be a great experience.  
He found himself at the Chatuchak Market, one of the largest markets in the world.

As Sirius left to see the market two disgruntled Aurors were walking by.  
"This isn't fair! We have families! How can they expect us to stay looking for some criminal. I miss my wife, Johnson" Grey complained spirits low.  
"Do you think your the only one. I want to go home to my daughter to. That's why I insisted on not stopping for tourism" Johnson grumbled "the trackers we got on him say he's some where in the market."  
"This place is huge! What's the point in such general tracking" Grey complained.  
"You know what. Why don't we have some fun Grey. If we're going to be stuck chasing after this guy for years we might as well enjoy ourselves"  
"Really?" Grey lit up  
"Yes. We'll have the most fun anyone's ever had and we'll catch the bad guy" Johnson was still as strict as ever. Determination in her eyes.  
"Yay!"

Meanwhile Sirius went off to the Grand palace. He spotted two people wha looked strangely familiar but he couldn't quite place them. They seemed happy, young love Sirius thought to himself. He spent a while exploring before he headed off. He would find Mexico eventually.


	13. Perfect Panama

Thailand was fun, Sirius thought, but it was time to go to Mexico now.  
However, as he exited the airport for what felt like the hundredth time, he realised that this, too, was not Mexico. It didn't take long for Sirius to realise that he was in Panama City.  
"At least I'm in Central America," he thought. "But Panama is still quite far from Mexico."  
He visited the Panama Canal, with the beautiful blue water - he even took a ride in one of the boats - and also the Casco Viejo, which was a fascinating historical sight.  
Next, he thought he should learn to use Google Maps - a Muggle resource for travelling - to find out how far it was from Panama City to Mexico City. He took up Google Maps and entered in the two cities. His heart sank like a stone. It was over 3,000 kilometres.  
"That's too far to go on a bus," he thought miserably, as the application also told him that it would take 46 hours to get there. "Another plane it is, I suppose."  
And so, as Sirius got onto another plane which he hoped would be the one which finally took him to Mexico, two Ministry officials named Johnson and Grey were just apparating into Panama City.


	14. Captivating Costa Rica

The next plane ride that Sirius took was strangely short - only an hour or two. Perhaps this was Mexico! Mexico was quite close to Panama. But, now he came to think of it, he didn't think it was that close to Panama.  
When he exited the airport, he saw a huge colourful sign saying 'WELCOME TO SAN JOSÉ'. He realised that he was, in fact, in Costa Rica.  
"I've always wanted to go to Costa Rica," he said happily to himself. He took a bus ride to the Arenal Volcano, where he hiked all the way up to the top, and then he visited the Parque Nacional Tortuguero. He wished he had one of those Muggle things to capture images of the adorable nesting sea turtles that reminded him of tiny, harmless fire crabs. Cameras, he thought they were called. He remembered learning about how those baby sea turtles were instinctively programmed to make their way towards the sea as soon as they had hatched. The amazing innate behaviour that made them able to survive on their own, young as they were. Little did he know that two of the people taking pictures with their cameras were none other than the Ministry officials who were after him, who would only realise, to their utmost annoyance, that they had taken a picture which had the very fugitive they were after in the background.  
But, by the time they realised how close they had come to capturing Sirius, he was already on his way back to the airport, ready for his next adventure, wherever that may be.


	15. Fanciful in Finland

It was cold. Definitely not Mexico. He'd picked up a novelty sombrero and maracas so now looked quite silly as he stood in Helsinki, Finland. Still he set off to explore. He went to a public sauna, Kaurilan sauna, and relaxed. Then he went and found out that there was an amusement park . Sirius had never been to an amusement park and was thoroughly enjoying himself there. He'd stay for a couple of days like he did at most places so he could see more and have fun here.

Meanwhile Grey and Johnson were quite confused.  
"Why haven't the censors went off they should have gone off as soon as he used magic but they've been completely silent?" Despite her declaration of fun she still wanted to be done with this.  
"It's probably just faulty calm down" Grey reassured her.

Sirius was really starting to enjoy his non magical life. He thought he'd struggle way more than he did. Well he technically was stuck on a world tour but still he hadn't reached for his wand in quite some time and while he did miss the simplicity of magic he could totally live as an eccentric Muggle billionaire for the rest of his life. The copious amounts of money definitely helped. He had made his way to Narinkkatori square and went shopping making sure to get the post card he got at every destination. Before retiring for the night. He'd stay a bit longer and then make his way to wherever is next on his journey.


	16. Great in Greece

Sirius had arrived in Athens, Greece. It was lovely. Early morning he went to Acropolis, a sacred rock. He bought a ticket and got to visit some archeological sites including the Ancient Agora which Sirius thought was a very cool name. He took a walk along Dionysiou Areopagitou staring at the pretty street.   
He got hungry and so made his way to Steki you Ilia munching on some delicious lamb chops.

That evening he made his way to the Monastiraki flea market making sure to grab plenty of souvenirs. Completely missing the couple desperately searching for him Sirius wandered along the pastel lanes of Plaka.

Meanwhile Grey and Johnson searched for a certain criminal.  
"I can't believe they won't let us swap out with anyone. We're going to be here for centuries at this rate" Grey said rubbing his eyes.  
"I know but there's nothing we can do about it. At least we're being paid really well for this" Johnson said equally as tired.

Sirius ended out his day with a drink at a cocktail bar as the sun set on the city of Athens.


	17. Cool in Colombia

Sirius was sure the next plane would have to take him to Mexico - he even bought a sombrero and maracas so he could make an entrance. He definitely deserved an entrance after all this effort trying to get there. However, he was to be disappointed, because the first thing he saw when he walked out of the airport was the unmistakable yellow, red and blue flag of Colombia. He hastily tore off his sombrero and stuffed it along with the maracas into his bag. How he wished he could just apparate. Using Muggle transport had been fun for a while, but now he just wanted to get to Mexico.

He visited the beautiful and (Sirius thought, coolest of all) underground Catedral de Sal, he took a boat to the Rosario Islands, and he climbed Monserrate, a mountain in the city centre of Bogota which had a church on the top. He checked his Muggle watch. It told him that it was four o'clock.

Sirius froze in horror. He only had one hour before his plane departed. He hurried down the mountain (right past the Ministry officials Johnson and Grey) and into the airport, through security. He was five minutes late for boarding but, after a bit of discussion with the air hostess, she let him on to the plane, where he was met with dirty looks from the other passengers. But hey, he thought, as he took his seat next to an elderly couple, at least he had made it. He hoped the next country he set foot in was Mexico.


	18. Spectacular in Spain

Madrid, Spain. Sirius looked around squinting at the sun. Spain was nice. He wandered around until he reached the Buen Retiro park and the Crystal Palace. He walked along the rose garden and looked across at the fountain and lake around the Crystal Palace.

He then made his way to the Museo Thyssen-Bornemisza, a fine arts museum looking at all the artwork from the Renaissance to modern art.

He went to Real Madrid's Stadium because though he knew nothing about Muggle football it seemed fun. He enjoyed looking at all the trophies and seeing just how big the stadium was. He had no clue how they managed to build things like this without magic. It was truly impressive. 

He made his way to the Puerta de Alcala. It stood at nearly 30m high. Apparently it was built between 1769 and 1778. He found one of the fanciest bakeries he'd ever seen, the Pasteleria Bait. He got some cake and hot chocolate and honestly it was some of the nicest cake he'd ever eaten.

At night he enjoyed looking up at the moon he bought some gelato and went for a walk passing by an oddly familiar couple. Maybe they were on a world tour too. He finally went back to his hotel room and settled down for the night.


	19. Gregarious in Guatemala

Sirius climbed off of plane number - whatever number he was on by now - and looked around. Could this, finally, be Mexico? He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. There were people speaking Spanish, which pointed towards Mexico, however, when he looked up, the sign said 'Guatemala City'. He was very close to Mexico, but he still wasn't quite there yet.  
That didn't stop him from visiting several very exciting sights, though. He visited Tikal, an ancient Mayan city which was full of pyramid ruins, the Atitlán Reserve, a beautiful national park with Lake Atitlán and several volcanoes, and the volcano Pacaya, where he walked one of the most beautiful hiking trails he had ever walked in his life.  
After the walk, Sirius' feet were in agony. He briefly wondered whether he could use a spell to relieve the pain or get rid of the blisters, but he decided it was probably not worth getting caught by the Ministry. Mooney would kill him if he found out, anyway.  
As he made his way back to the airport, he wondered whether there was a way to know where a plane was going to take you - he even considered asking somebody but, once again, decided that it was not a good idea to draw attention to himself. All the Muggles seemed to know how air travel work, and he would seem suspicious if he himself didn't know how to.


	20. Neat Norway

Norway was cold. Why were so many places so cold? Sirius didn't know but he didn't like it. He was in Oslo, the capital of Norway, it was a very pretty country covered in green forests. He took a boat ride to the fjords, suprised by how short it was. He went hiking up the mountains, it was fun but tiring. Afterwards he decided to do something less physically strenuous so he went to the viking ship museum, he loved seeing the big viking boats and the smaller boats and the old tools. It was incredibly interesting. He visited Vippa, a food court enjoying the sea view. He went to an Olympic ski jump, Holmenkollen, taking pictures and visiting the museum. He was so distracted he didn't see the oddly familiar couple looking around for him in the crowd. He eventually retired to a hotel happy with his time spent in Norway, despite the cold.


	21. Glorious Germany

To Sirius' eternal amazement, the next plane he got on took him to Germany. He had been so sure that this would be the one, this plane would finally take him to Mexico. But, no, that was just his luck. He thought that, even though there were 167 countries in the world, with the sheer number of planes he'd gotten on, his chances of being in Mexico at least once should have been pretty high by now. He wondered, for the thousandth time, how the Muggles knew where their flight was taking them. There must be a way to tell. He also wished, for the thousandth time, that Mooney was with him. He would have known what to do. He always knew what to do.  
Sighing, he decided that he should probably enjoy Germany while he was here. Who knew when he'd be back, if ever? It didn't take him long to realise precisely how cultured and beautiful the city of Berlin really was. He visited the Brandenburg Gate, Berlin Zoo, and a small river island with five museums, the aptly named Museum Island. He managed to just catch the next boat before it departed, and as they were sailing away he felt sure that he saw a couple take a picture of him with a Muggle camera, but when he looked back into the crowd, he couldn't see them anymore. It was almost as if they had Apparated away. Sirius thought it was quite rude of them to take a picture of him, especially without asking, but he soon forgot when he saw the wonders of all the different museums, and found a nice, luxury hotel to stay in for the night. He liked Berlin, but, tomorrow, he wanted to get on another plane. Could this be the one to take him to Mexico? he wondered, right before he fell asleep.


	22. Inspiring Italy

Sirius had never been interested in history all that much - Professor Binns' droning had put him off any kind of history in his first week of first year - but he had to admit that Muggle history was pretty interesting. Especially in Rome, which he never knew was such a historic place. He visited the Colosseum and the Pantheon. He also visited the Vatican City, oddly enough, another country in itself, and there he went to St. Peter's Basilica, apparently the largest in the world. He found a little traditional restaurant, where he ordered some minestrone soup, pasta carbonara and tiramisu. Just as he was paying the check, he felt so full and sleepy that he didn't notice the familiar couple eating margarita pizza and olives and shooting him funny looks, as if trying to memorise exactly what he looked like. And when he flopped down into his bed, he tumbled straight into a dreamless sleep and awoke feeling refreshed and ready for his next adventure.


	23. Lucky in Latvia

Sirius was admiring the view from St Peter's church in Riga. It was beautiful. This may not be Mexico but it was pretty great. He thought back to everything that had happened then to his friends. He wished Mooney was here to see this too. And Prongs of course. He would need to take them on a trip to all the cool places he'd been. He wondered if Mooney was still teaching Defence. Sirius bet he was great at it. Sighing he got up to head back to his hotel. He was going to stay here for a bit more before trying again with the stupid plane thing.  
Sirius went to the Art Nouveau district the next day. Before this he'd hated this sort of thing but overtime he'd gained an appreciation for it. You could even say he'd matured. Ha. He bet everyone would get a laugh out of that. Sirius Black, a mature adult. It certainly helped that muggle paintings didn't scream at him. It was quieter. He felt he should continue being mature so he made his way to a museum, the sun museum. That was an experience, he never knew there were so many views of the sun. He saw the weird couple briefly. He was starting to come up with theories about them. Maybe they were aliens getting a grasp of human culture. Or wizards out to capture him. It was stupid but fun.

The weird couple was having a much worse time than Sirius was.   
"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Johnson fumed, "How good can one man be at hiding!!"  
At this point neither of them particularly cared about Sirius however they did want to go home.  
"Hey do you have any family back home?" Grey said tiredly. Trying to distract Johnson from her exasperation.  
"No. You?"   
"Nah, it's just me back home. I've always wanted one though"  
Conversation tapered off and the two fell into comfortable silence as they searched. If they knew he wasn't hiding it might have been easier to see him walking past lost in his own thoughts.

Sirius continued on his journey. Latvia was interesting. He'd even found a cool rock. Great time overall. He decided to go though. Mexico awaited, hopefully.


	24. Unique Ukraine

Sirius had arrived in Ukraine from Latvia. It had been a relatively short plane ride - only a little more than an hour long. He was in the colourful capital city of Kyiv. He thought that the architecture was very cool, although not as cool as Mexico must be. He'd never been interested in architecture before - in fact, he'd thought it was rather boring, and would have rather played a good prank.  
Maybe this is something that comes with maturity, he thought.  
He visited St Sophia's Cathedral, and the Golden Gate, once again marvelling at the brilliant designs and flashy structures.

Meanwhile, Johnson and Grey were enjoying themselves significantly less. Sirius Black had been sighted in Latvia, and they were sure they'd gotten on the same plane as him to Kyiv, but when they examined everyone getting off of the plane, they hadn't seen him. Just a man in a flowery polo shirt and bright pink shorts who looked like he hadn't shaved or had a haircut in months.  
"Surely," said Grey. "He'll have to use magic at some point. He'll run into a situation where it will be inevitable."  
Johnson shrugged, vaguely noticing the brightly dressed man marvelling at the architecture as they walked past. "He's clearly a criminal mastermind who knows exactly what he's doing, and he always seems to be one step ahead of us. I'm sure he'll leave nothing to chance."  
Grey sighed. "It won't be long before we'll get Howlers from the Ministry telling us to hurry up and catch him before there's a mass murder or something."  
"Why hasn't he murdered anyone yet," said Johnson. "It's like he's lying in wait, trying to catch us off guard, going from country to country randomly so we'll never know when he'll strike."  
"Well, he's wanted all over the globe," said Grey. "It's only a matter of time before one country catches him. Oh, look, there's that man from the plane again."

Sirius noticed the weird couple as he walked past eating a plate of deruni (Ukrainian potato pancakes). Maybe they were following him, he thought. Maybe they thought that his itinerary round the world was so good that they wanted to follow him.


	25. Turbulent Turkey

Ankara was interesting. Sirius had just left Anitkabir, a museum mausoleum place. It was cool. Honestly he was tired and not in a sleep way. He missed his friends and his home and motorcycle and he'd gone through all this personal growth and no one was there to see it. He just wanted to get to Mexico. That was his goal, Mexico. As time went on it just seemed more and more unattainable. Still he had to power on, he was nothing if not stubborn. Plus, Turkey was honestly really cool. He needed to explore. No mature introspection today just old fashioned fun. 

Grey and Johnson were decidedly not having fun. Grey had been bored so had also finally read Sirius' file and realised he was just an unregistered animagus. Not a master criminal.  
"Are you telling me he could have been hiding as a dog this entire time?!" Grey said dismayed.  
"Are you telling me you never read his file!" Johnson bit back.  
"Well sorry, I figured the reason we were chasing after this gut was more serious. Like why was he even put in Azkaban in the first place?"  
"It's not our job to ask questions, now move!"  
"What happened to lets just have fun"  
"I was desperate and you were-are- and idiot. Then I realised how stupid that idea was!"

The weird couple were arguing near Sirius' next destination, Ulus' Roman remnants. It was incredible seeing the remnants of Ancient Roman civilisation. He couldn't believe Binns had made history so boring. He must have been trying, honestly. After looking around he went to Gençlik Park. It was big and green and very pretty. He took a stroll minding the families about. Then he found Ankara's Luna Park. It was an amusement park with a Ferris wheel and rollercoasters and everything. Now this was fun. He went on everything, except the kid rides because he wouldn't fit and also the rollercoasters were way cooler.

Deciding to do something more relaxing in the evening he went out to Eymir Lake for a walk it was nice, quiet. He'd had fun and felt reinvigorated. He was going to find Mexico if it killed him.


	26. Awesome Australia

Sirius didn't know what the capital of Australia was before this. Now he did. Canberra. Not Sydney. Welp, misconceptions aside Sirius was having an ok time. It wasn't Mexico but it was hot, so there was that.

The first thing he did was actually leave Canberra. He went to the Tidbinbilla Nature Reserve which was 40 minutes from Canberra, he saw a bunch of animals: emus, kangaroos and even cockatoos. After he went to the Uriarra Crossing. He'd even brought a picnic! Honestly, when he'd started this journey he wasn't sure whether he would survive without magic but this was actually really nice. Everything seemed more advanced than the magic world, it was kinda weird. He'd been brought up thinking Muggles were inferior to him and as much as it pained him to admit he was anything like his family he had believed it on some level. Well analysing his implicit bias's wasn't something he thought he would be doing today but at least he didn't think like that anymore. At least not towards Muggles, he didn't recognise that he'd even thought that way originally so who knows what else he needed to watch out for. He had to think about his thoughts from now on. 

Enough thinking! He had tourist business to attend to. He tried Kayaking at the Lake Burley Griffin actually in Canberra. It was fun but he also had no idea how to Kayak so it was a learning experience. He spent the rest of the day exploring, drinking, finding a good hotel for the night, drinking. Another thing he found out was muggle drinks were much better than Wizarding ones. Overall it was a great time.


End file.
